When in New York
by julie.officefanatic
Summary: Jim visits Pam at art school. They missed each other... A lot. My first attempt at a Jim and Pam one shot. Added some love in there too for the hopeless romantics. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor The Office. All rights belong to NBC.


Pam rushed to open the door as soon as she heard the first knock, swinging it open to find a surprised Jim.

"Hi." She smiled. He barely got out a similar greeting before he had scooped her up in his arms and brought his lips to hers. She missed those lips. Soft, full, and so gentle on hers. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

She struggled to pull herself away as she remembered the cameraman standing there. When Jim let her go she shot a sideways glance at the intruder.

"Oh, that's so rude of me, have you seen Pam's new art? It's right there. Check it out..." Jim nonchalantly pointed across the hall and immediately locked the door as soon as they were alone. He turned from the closed door and gave her a sly grin.

Pam had been waiting for this moment for the past two weeks. She could only handle talking on the phone for so long, plus she wasn't adventurous enough to try phone sex. She didn't pleasure herself without him either, it just wasn't as fun alone.

She got out of her own head as Jim wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her tight.

"I missed you." He whispered as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. She sighed into him as her knees weakened. His voice held more power over her than he would ever know.

"I want you so bad, Jim." She whispered back as she sucked on his earlobe lightly. A moan made it's way up his throat and went straight between Pam's thighs, soaking her panties.

She loosened his tie and made quick work of his button up. He tossed it on the floor and pulled off her hoodie and t-shirt underneath. She saw his eyes widen at the new lace, push up bra she had worn for him. He took a step back.

She hesitated. "Is it too much?" Her insecurities came bubbling out faster than she could stop them. "I know what they say about 'false advertising' but I figured you've already-"

"Fuck Pam... You're gorgeous." Jim's eyes darkened with a wild glint that she had never seen before. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down. "Spoiler alert: the panties match!" She giggled. He growled deep in his throat as he stepped back towards her and began ripping at her jeans. She did the same to him, rubbing her hand over his now obvious erection.

Jim pushed Pam towards her tiny twin bed, kicking off his pants and boxers in the process. He laid her down and slid his hands up her sides and along her bra. "As much as I love this, I love what's underneath so much more." Jim smirked as he moved his arm around her back and expertly undid the strap, tossing it to the floor.

His hands came back around her front, cupping her breasts. She let out a gasp as his fingers squeezed one of her nipples. God, he knew how to get her going.

"Please Jim." Pam whispered urgently, needing him now more than she ever had.

"Shhhhh..." He ran his hands down to her thighs, his mouth following until he reached her skimpy thong, which he pulled down with his teeth. Kissing his way back up her thigh, Pam writhed below him, the anticipation too much. She curled her fingers into his hair as he kissed around her throbbing centre, stopping to place one long kiss on her sensitive clit, causing her to cry out.

He looked up from between her legs with a smug look. "Beesly, you won't be resident advisor for long if you don't keep if down." She shot him a look and whispered "Then hurry up and fuck me already, Halpert."

He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, probably wondering when his girlfriend gained so much fire in the bedroom, she thought. She pulled him on top of her and brought her lips to his.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as she slid her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan into her. He kissed her back with none of the gentleness of before, licking her tongue with his own and biting at her lip. She grinded her hips up against his and felt his hard-on hot against her stomach.

"Condom. Jim. Now." He got up and fumbled in his pants pocket for his wallet, pulling out a small silver package. Ripping it open, he slid it over his long erection. Pam's eyelids grew heavy with desire at the sight and she bit her lip.

Jim moved back on top of her and positioned himself at her opening. Pam lifted her hips to him as he pushed himself into her, steadying himself with one arm as his eyes closed and a groan escaped his lips. "God Pam, I missed you so much. You're so friggin tight." He slowly started to move inside of her and she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his head down to hers.

"Fuck me hard, Jim. Please." She sighed into his ear as she kissed him wherever she could reach. A string of curses left his mouth and he sped up his pace until he was slamming into Pam deeper than she had ever felt.

"Oh my god Jim, yes... Please don't stop..." She was trying to be as quiet as possible but he was making it so very difficult. He moaned as he leaned forward and took her lower lip in his teeth, pulling until Pam was sure she tasted blood.

His muscular arms folded around her as he continued to fuck her at a jarring pace. He ducked his head into her shoulder and she knew he was close. She wrapped her arms around his back and raked her fingernails down it, evoking another groan from Jim.

"Come for me Pam," he breathed into her ear, "I wanna feel you come right now." His words sent her into a frenzy. The build up at her centre was almost too much to bare and with one more thrust, Jim sent her over the edge. Fireworks shot through her body as she bucked underneath him, repeating his name over and over, the pleasure making her eyes roll back in her head and her toes curl. She heard Jim's breathes come in short bursts and felt him thrust erratically and then jerk to a stop, collapsing on top of her. They laid there, breathing heavily, until Pam thought they had melted together into one body.

"I missed you too, Jim." She whispered as her breathing returned to normal. She kissed him on the cheek and he rolled off of her, nearly falling off the tiny bed. Pam giggled and turned to her side, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same. She pushed the hair off of his sweaty forehead and kissed his lips, his nose, his eyes, everything she could as he smiled with his eyes closed. She sighed and leaned her head into his chest, listening to his heart beat. His chin rested on her head. "I hope you know how much I love you, Pam." She looked up at him and saw his brow crinkled in the way it did when he was concerned. She smoothed it out with her fingers. "Of course I do. I love you too." She whispered into his mouth as she kissed him deeply. She looked up at him again and couldn't help when her eyes got teary at the adoration written all over his face. How could she have almost permanently friend-zoned this guy? The thought made her stomach turn.

They laid that way until they drifted into a light sleep. Their naked bodies pressed so closely together, it was hard for Pam to tell what was hers and what was Jim's.

Pam awoke with a start to a knocking on the door. "Pam?! Please help me! Alicia stole my soy milk again and I am not letting it slide this time! I will seriously take it up with the person above you if you do not come out right now!"

"Coming..." Pam sighed as she looked at Jim apologetically. He have her the exasperated look he usually saves for the camera as he pulled his clothes on quickly.

"I'll be right back. I promise. There's a TV in the common room if you want, I'll come get you when I'm done?"

"Okay... But I won't be watching, I'll only be thinking about round two," Jim winked at her, "Next time I'm going to make you beg for it."

Pam blushed as she attempted to make herself look presentable. She sighed as she looked in the mirror at her wild mess of after-sex-curls. "Fuck it," She thought and she kissed Jim on the cheek.

"We'll see..." She smiled as she walked down the hall.


End file.
